


Mandarinas y saquitos de té.

by Alienkawa



Series: Polvo lunar y mandarinas. [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Digamos entonces; lunas, pecas y tu sonrisa. El saquito de té en la mesada y los anteojos empañados con olor a mandarina.En el arte de las estrellas, un borrón sobre el firmamento.





	Mandarinas y saquitos de té.

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen rápido: Tsukishima y Tadashi viven juntos desde hace tiempo. En la vida universitaria sólo se necesitan un par de eventos conectados para desencadenar la soltura de sentimientos. Yamaguchi lo invita a su exposición de arte. Kei asiente porque no puede negarse a Yamaguchi, incluso si no lo está escuchando.
> 
> Advertencias: historia completamente random, bien fluffy, cursi y todas esas cosas bonitas que es Yamaguchi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haruichi Furudate.

— ¿Podrás venir entonces? — Yamaguchi pregunta y siente que es la tercera vez que lo hace. Pero la culpa es toda suya por hablarle tan risueño con esta nueva manía de pellizcarse el labio inferior con los dedos, tranquilo e inconsciente, como invitándole a que lo bese, sin hacerlo realmente.

Es temprano y hace frío. Es un cielo soleado con vientos inoportunos, fuertes, muy fuertes que si mirase por la ventana podría ver las hojas alzándose y arremolinándose en los rincones de la calle una y otra vez, como una danza sin fin.

Tsukishima parpadea.

— Ah, sí — dice y baja los lentes un momento para frotar los dedos de forma invertida sobre su vista borrosa — ¿A dónde? — agrega mientras los acomoda. Yamaguchi ríe y reclama en forma de reto:

— ¡Tsukki! — Y, ya. Sabe que dirá algo como "te lo he dicho unas cinco veces, estás sordo" y luego, cuidadosamente -porque así es Yamaguchi y diablos podría besarle aquí y ahora por ser tan bueno- le repetirá sin reproche las palabras ya dichas.

— Te lo he dicho tres veces, escucha bien por favor — explica el chico de las pecas. Y él piensa que casi ha acertado mas nunca se puede prever tan bien a una persona. Mientras tanto Tadashi arruga apenas la nariz, pero es tan rápido que el duda hasta de su propia vista. Bueno, su vista con lentes. Su mejor amigo continúa —: La próxima semana habrá una exposición de arte en la universidad, mi universidad — gesticula y palmea su pecho enfatizando. Kei tiene ganas de apretujarle las mejillas —. Y será un evento genial, todos los estudiantes de la carrera presentarán sus trabajos, desde figuras enooormes — más alzamiento de brazos —, hasta cuadros. Lo que dije es que estás invitado, yo estaré por ahí pero si me dices que vienes te esperaré en la entrada para que no te pierdas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás venir entonces? — finaliza y él se fija un poco más en su sonrisa ahora tan amplia, los ojos achicados debido a ella y las pecas que se esconden entre el gesto y la mano que no deja de pellizcar. Kei maldice un poco a esos dedos que lo incitan a cosas que no son del momento, ni de mejores amigos.

El saquito de té sobre la mesa y sus tazas emitiendo el vaho caliente. Hace un momento se ha quemado la lengua mientras Yamaguchi desechaba su propio saquito, y él todavía puede sentir la sensación de picazón en el interior de la boca. Y ah, sí, sí. Tadashi le mira expectante, tibio y lindo. Tsukishima siente que ha olvidado algo. Su ceño se frunce automático y tras un suspiro se dispone a responder.

— Lo siento, no te he oído del todo. ¿La próxima semana dices? —Cierra los ojos e inicia el conteo mental; uno, dos, tres... Yamaguchi gruñe de nuevo su nombre.

Kei esconde los labios tras un sorbo de la bebida sin azúcar -porque el azúcar es demasiado dulce y diablos todos sabemos eso- ya que está a punto de estallar, la cosquilla inquieta en su mandíbula, y lo mejor es no hacer enojar a Yamaguchi pues ahí ni él puede calmarlo. Pero. _Porqué se ve tan bonito._

Y al final se ríe. Puesto que esta vez sí lo ha escuchado, y tampoco puede contenerse, a pesar de la mentira, porque también es débil cuando se trata de Tadashi refunfuñando, apretando los labios y volviendo a empezar.  
La sonrisa iluminada. Y no le molesta realmente que el chico vuelva a repetir incluso cuando ha aprendido de memoria, y sin querer, sus palabras.

El vaho caliente bajo su nariz.

La voz de Yamaguchi acariciando sus oídos.

~

Cuando comenzó a vivir con Yamaguchi jamás pensó que sería de ese modo: las tazas acumuladas en el fregadero a veces con pinceles adheridos, las paredes con tintes como arañazos y siempre, siempre y todos los días, un pincel en el suelo que con su pie se encuentra. Sobre la lavadora delantales desbaratados y sobre la mesita del pasillo un par de gomas para el pelo junto al cuadro de la graduación que a la mañana y antes de dormir observa sin querer; los ojos paseándose por su cuenta en el marco chocolate. Tadashi nunca ha querido removerlo. E igualmente, quizás desde muy fondo y en lo más profundo de su ser, él tampoco lo desea.

El brillo de un polvo removido. Kei arruga la nariz cual sensación falsa de estornudo.

Hay momentos en los que deduce que Tadashi es un misterio. Andando por ahí, catalogándolo de genial y sus ojos brillantes en el instante en que saludan o desean las buenas noches, o en cuanto llega arrollado del metro donde nunca -nunca realmente- consigue asiento, de esa mala suerte que de tanto se ha hecho costumbre. No obstante, como si sus piernas nunca hubieron estado cansadas, el dolor desaparece al llegar y es recibido con el cariño que todo el mundo debería de tener. Pero mejor y más para él.  
Y también a raíz de esos días donde está más callado que una tumba y Kei todavía no se decide en creer si lo es por la temporada de exámenes o que está buscando inspiración para sus bocetos y dibujos. Por ejemplo el tiempo en que el chico estuvo experimentando con carbonilla y mientras iba dejando todas las paredes con borrones negros, también empleaba de dos a tres palabras.

Días y días, concluyó.

Ahora Yamaguchi pela una mandarina y no le quita la mirada de encima. Él intenta concentrarse, desde la otra punta de la mesa, pero el rabillo del ojo se lo impide de modo que esto es incómodo y una y otra vez se cuestiona qué sucede. Además, para seguir salando, ha leído la misma oración unas cuatro veces debido a esta inesperada desorientación.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunta entonces sin quitar la vista al libro, aunque Sombras verdes(*) puede esperar. Aún así solamente mueve las pupilas para releer la oración: Finn tenía un espacio en medio del pelo canoso, sobre la medulla oblongata.  
En efecto frunce el entrecejo. Tiene una idea no muy nítida sobre la oración.

— Comiendo una mandarina — Yamaguchi responde con un leve desinterés obvio mientras él decide pasar a la siguiente oración y alinear la frente. Los ojos que suben y bajan, que se mueven de lado a lado. Los de Yamaguchi fijos en él. Es como una corriente suave. Kei suspira cansino mas no desagradado.

— No eso. Lo otro — explica. En las páginas del libro hay también una conversación que no puede sobrellevar.

Y aquí un silencio. Las ventanas y puertas herméticamente cerradas por lo que tampoco se filtra la naturaleza, los movimientos de los árboles y las voces de los pájaros escondidos en ellos. Así que los imagina, dentro de su cabeza, porque de todos modos el sonido está aunque físicamente no esté él o alguien ahí para escucharles. Y un ave no dejará de cantar porque un vidrio se lo impide.

De modo que dentro de sus oídos los movimientos mórbidos de las plantas, cual música cantada desde bocas que no son bocas sino picos entreabiertos que se llaman entre sí. Y asisten a sus mutuos llamados, aleteando, volando y cantando como copas que se alinean y a tocarlas sale música.

Oye el quejido confundido de Tadashi como si realmente y sin querer no comprendiera su pregunta, su manera de decir sin decir que lo está mirando tan fijo que pareciera traspasarlo.  
Entonces exprime esa opción con validez, porque quizás Yamaguchi está aquí físicamente junto a sus ojos profundos, pero su mente navegando allá dentro de terribles aguas de inspiración e imaginación.

Kei inhala profundamente.

El aroma a mandarina impregnado en el aire, en las cortinas y la mesa. En la televisión, las sillas y el libro. En el primavera y en su casa. Y si levantara y dirigiera a la ventana de la sala-cocina, justo en un rincón entre la división del final del sillón y el comienzo de la mesada, podría ver los edificios iluminados del afuera también perfumados a mandarina. Con los toques naranjas del día y el fulgor propio de la estrella ardiente. En el estacionamiento lleno y en la fábrica abandonada con graffitis en la gran puerta, justo cruzando la calle también los colores mandarina. En contorno cinco o cuatro árboles vacíos a raíz del súbito clima cambiante y las nubes inquietas, allá en lo alto en el claro cielo, sobre los prominentes edificios que siquiera lo rasguñan, como un suspiro hacia una tonelada y el hecho es tan insignificante a pesar de que está ahí, rasgando con su aliento. Asimismo si estirara el cuello vería más edificios añosos, postes de luz cuales obstáculos de día y el metal oxidado en contorno a todas las ventanas del mundo.  
Y un té frío que olvidó tomar, en la esquina de la mesada, a las cuatro de la tarde, con la galletita mordida que apenas y tenía sabor a fresas. Pero en su nariz persevera la mandarina.

Despacio vuelve a la lectura, tranquilo y sin prisa. Medio minuto después opta romper el hielo. Deshacer lo gélido y entibiar su aliento porque en su rostro quema la conversación no acabada cual picazón insistente.

— Eso. Mirarme — dice, siguiendo las líneas del libro. La boca le quema y pronto se unen sus mejillas. Kei se aparta los lentes con cuidado, evitando la mirada directa. Con un pañuelo sacado del bolsillo comienza a limpiar el vidrio interior de los lentes de repente empañados, despacio y sereno mientras oye la respuesta esparcida con sabor dulzón que se atasca en sus muelas.

— Tienes el perfil que a todos los artistas les gustaría preservar. Dibujarte sobre el lienzo o simplemente en papel y un lápiz. — La voz de Yamaguchi suena tranquila, y a su vez no suena a Yamaguchi.  
Kei siente que el libro en su regazo es ahora una roca pesada que le paraliza el cuerpo, empezando por sus piernas; tomándolo pedazo a pedazo. Las manos ocupadas se detienen en el aire y de no ser por la clara consciencia habría dejado caer los objetos. De manera lo los aprieta, apenas con los dedos, pues aún es más roca que persona.

— Cállate Yamaguchi — responde a medias, tal como su garganta lo permite. La orden no es realmente una orden sino un plan de escape; un paracaídas directo desde el avión que ardía en llamas y él necesitaba de este mar para zambullirse. Y calmarse.  
Y calma, finalmente.

— Lo siento, Tsukki, sólo estoy balbuceando. — Tadashi posee el mentón entre sus manos como si hubiera olvidado la mandarina a medio comer y sus ojos son constantes luciérnagas que encienden cuando le mira y apagan cuando bajan.  
Tsukishima chista por lo bajo, no en respuesta pues en verdad se trata de un extraño método de contención, de apretar los dientes desde otra manera, porque Tadashi permanece tan fresco y lindo que podría sumergirse a sus terribles aguas por él, y besarle en el intento.  
Pero logra contenerse. Por mil demonios y todas las olas que apagaron el incendio que logra contenerse y reanudar sus actividades; regresar con comodidad a la lectura atrapado en la increíble taberna irlandesa.  
Hasta que un pensamiento inoportuno se aloja en su cabeza, toma asiento y comienza a zapatear tan fuerte que termina abriendo la boca debido a la inmensa curiosidad, o necesidad de saber.

— Y sobre la exposición — retoma, con duda — ¿tú qué presentarás? — Desde aquí puede ver cómo ha crecido el montón de tazas en el fregadero, justo detrás de un pecoso y la bola naranja de vuelta entre sus dedos. Espera que Yamaguchi no se tarde mucho en limpiarlas porque después la pintura se endurece y cuesta más arrancar pedazos de pintura seca o pegajosa.  
Tch.

— Todavía trabajo en ello. No te lo diré, es una sorpresa — niega, todo sonrisas. Y comienza a virotear por ahí, impregnado el fuerte perfume a mandarina por la sala-cocina, muy cerca de la ventana sin abrirse debido al frío extraño de esta primavera. Tadashi come tranquilo a diferencia de su gran voracidad al trasladarse, al moverse y desprender los gajos en el camino hasta la vista natural divididos por un vidrio.  
Él le sigue con la mirada hasta que se da cuenta que hace lo mismo que Yamaguchi hasta hacia un momento. Sin embargo no es como si pudiese ir en contra de sí cuando su compañero es un inquieto y le es inevitable clavar sus pupilas en ese manojo de azúcar acumulada con pequeños rasgos distribuidos entre la cara y el cuerpo, la piel casi morena y probablemente tan o más suave de lo que piensa.

Descubre que es un desastre, más perdido en su mejor amigo que otra cosa. Pero si a Yamaguchi no le molesta, si en verdad está a su lado porque le agrada su compañía ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

La pregunta se pierde en el aire junto al perfume frutal, y sus ojos no se mueven hasta mucho después cuando su compañero también lo hace.

Le gusta ser un desastre si acaso sólo Yamaguchi está a su lado. Y lo hace.

~

A mitad de semana y a mitad del día se encuentra en la puerta principal, aún así en medias sobre el genkan, esperando a por su compañero pecoso nombrado Yamaguchi. Y el susodicho aparece de pronto desde el único pasillo donde están sus habitaciones (y el cuarto restringido donde Tadashi conlleva su arte: el origen del desorden y las manchas), comenzando un pequeño trote hasta él.

Kei empuja el puente de sus lentes al mirar por la puerta entreabierta.

— Está por llover, ¿llevas paraguas? — interpela luego de haber visto un borrón gris cubierto de algodones llenos de agua a punto de reventar, impresos sobre el cielo.

La mirada de nuevo en Yamaguchi.

— Ah, no. Ahora busco. — Yamaguchi corre hasta la esquina de la sala donde guardan los paraguas -en el recipiente largo que Kei siempre olvida el nombre cuando es más simple que respirar-, y regresa con uno entre sus manos en un parpadeo. Al llegar larga un bufido, como si hubo corrido la maratón de su vida, mientras serena su respiración. Él ríe pero calla pronto para escucharle decir:  
— Es la primavera más extraña que he visto. Primero el frío y ahora la lluvia. No me extrañará si mañana nos derretiremos en calor veraniego. — Y hace un ademán de abanicarse. Kei necesita apretarle las mejillas. En cambio piensa una respuesta.

— El mundo está cambiando — explica —. Cada año lo destruimos más. Y el clima con ello. Cambia. Se adapta y nos lastima. Nos rompe la rutina del calendario y por ahí, justo en medio de un gélido invierno, introduce el día más cálido del año. Así porque sí y porque nosotros lo destruimos. Y luego nos enojamos, pero nadie detiene la tala o quema de árboles. Nadie decide cortar con la contaminación del aire, de las fabricas y autos que poco a poco, como un cigarrillo dañando a los pulmones del mundo, lo reduce a cenizas — y deduce, a su manera de pensar, e instantáneamente nota una mueca contenida en el rostro de su compañero. Oh.

— Tsukki eres... — murmura, a punto de alzar la voz. Él lo corta porque esta vez, inclusive si oírlo decir acelera su corazón y eleva las mejillas, no es genial. Sólo está deteniéndose a considerar.

— No lo soy — responde rápido. Estira una mano y lo despeina en el centro del pelo donde los mechones se alzan rebeldes y contrarrestan su lindura —. Ahora vete antes de que el autobús se ría de ti cuando lo veas irse y empieces a gritar para que te espere. — Kei se aparta de la entrada para dejarle salir. Afuera se alza un viento poco amable, de que está aquí para jodernos a todos y qué importa la primavera; primero florecerán un resfriado. Y etc.

— Por supuesto eso no sucederá — Yamaguchi amplía una sonrisa genuina y aprieta el paraguas con fuerza enorgullecedora. Él retoma una risa con sorna. Las cosquillas sarcásticas comienzan a abundar en las esquinas de sus labios.  
A esta altura de la tardanza se sorprende ver la mochila del chico en sus hombros, a diferencia de tantas otras veces que corría desesperado por no perder el autobús cuando en cambio olvidaba hasta el calzado. O algo así.

— ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? — pregunta, alzando las cejas. Tadashi esconde la sonrisa al momento de entrecerrar sus ojos, cual iguana -menudo tondo-, y sin decirlo acusarlo de traidor.  
Una tensión fingida los rodea; de nuevo la corriente suave. Hasta que nuevamente se están mirando tranquilos, sin movimientos inminentes o encubrimiento de muecas. Sencillos. Simples.

Pero a punto de explotar. Y las cosquillas viajan a una velocidad increíble, hasta su estómago. Y lo toman. Y lo revuelven. Y lo enamoran.

Ah, no, diablos.

Bueno, porqué no.

— Adiós Tsukki, suerte y nos vemos más tarde.

— No te distraigas mucho con los perros de la calle, tonto — responde, cerrando la puerta, y de verdad espera que no lo haga pues llegará tarde a la cena, casi como siempre, pero Kei no se caracteriza de perder tan pronto la esperanza. No con Yamaguchi. Aún así sabe que será en vano pues el chico virotea todavía más fuerte cuando de perros trata y repartiéndose entre caricias además de llenar la casa con manchones también abundan los pelos sobretodo en el sillón y la alfombra... cuando ni siquiera tienen mascotas.  
En fin.

Tsukishima retoma sus actividades rodeado de un silencio repentino al volverse a la sala con el cómodo acompañamiento de sus medias y el pijama a pesar del horario. De todas formas los jueves han de ser así pues su compañero cursa por la tarde, completamente distinto a él puesto que siempre a la mañana, así que durante unas horas serán los murmullos de sus pensamientos mezclados con la respiración y el tiempo de ocio brindado por la falta de estudio. Bueno, de momento ya que en temporada de exámenes su tiempo de ocio reduce a nada y a comer libros. Casi literalmente.

Hoy tiene la dicha del descanso. Sin pensar de más se avienta al sillón con extraña emoción. Es un día más e igual a todos, se dice, pero qué sucede. Y esta sensación es nueva, para su gusto. Tampoco es un hueso tan duro de roer, no si es complaciéndose a si mismo mediante estiramientos y hacer el vago probablemente iniciando una maratón de películas o lo que sea que se tope. Y casi automático enciende el televisor, desde el control remoto, comenzando un cambiado de canales a la pantalla frente a él.  
Para ser sincero le toma media hora decidirse para, al final, dejar en un banal canal de deportes donde ahora pasan un poco de béisbol local tan aburrido que podría llorar de pura frustración si quisiera. Mas no lo lleva a cabo. En cambio se detiene, considera, piensa y hace, justo como hubo planteado el viejo Shaw con sus curiosos carteles, dentro del libro. O dentro de la historia. Ambas.

Cuando empezó a vivir con Yamaguchi tampoco se imaginó de esta manera; eludiendo el tiempo encima de un sillón que costó la mitad de lo que valía mientras de fondo resonaría el palo de madera y un bateo increíble directo al home run que ni siquiera se esfuerza por ver. Ni consideró algo en especial. Sólo vivir y esperar no ser consumado por los ilícitos sentimientos.  
De atascarse con la miel por mucho que le gustase.

En la esquina del largo asiento un objeto casi celeste brilla llamándole, lo nota por el rabillo del ojo, el cual había olvidado en algún momento del día; de seguro a la mañana. Así que gradualmente gira, estirándose un poquito lo toma entre sus manos y decide lo que será del resto de la tarde hasta en horario de preparación de la cena con la cuenta atrás de la llegada de Tadashi. Leer y leer hasta el final.

En conclusión obedece a los carteles, no obstante alterando un poco el orden previsto, como fallando a medias y deteniéndose después de pensar.

En cuanto a la cena, puede y admite no ser un genio en la cocina. Lo poco que sabe ha vagueado entre investigar disconforme para no morir de hambre (y tampoco arrastrar a Yamaguchi consigo al infierno o a donde sea que acabase), y lo que ha incrustado su madre a lo largo de los años porque dos jóvenes, Akiteru y él, no pueden vivir solos sin saber preparar una simple sopa, para variar. Algo así como una capacitación para cuando se mudase, quizás, y no muy planteada la idea de que lo haría junto a su mejor amigo. De todas maneras, tanto a ella como a nii-san Akiteru les alivia su compañero. Puede verlo en sus ojos cuando están de visita, como un calmo agradecimiento reflejado en contorno a las pupilas, tan relucientes que terminan molestándolo. Par de exagerados.

Tsukishima se sumerge a un silencio inconsciente, porque un partido continúa resonando dentro de la sala pero en su cabeza puede oír las decenas de voces en una taberna y cómo la lluvia galopa contra ella y la verde isla esmeralda, Irlanda.  
Tsukishima detiene un instante para preparar café, más como un capricho que necesidad, y al poco tiempo regresa, extrañamente en colores impacientes.

La taza humeante en una mano, el conjunto de letras en la otra.

Y deja pasar el tiempo sin hacerlo.

Cuando Yamaguchi llega Kei no da cuenta hasta que el chico avecina primero la cabeza y luego el cuerpo desde la cocina hasta aquí, la sala. Un lejano carraspeo.

— ¿Tsukki estás... — dice, y una pequeña pausa — llorando?

Él se apresura a quitarse el agua de sus mejillas, sorprendido. Aparta los lentes y refriega las palmas en sus ojos cerrados y ardientes mediante entorpecidos movimientos.  
No sabe qué hora es ni porqué Tadashi ya está aquí cuando aún no ha preparado la cena. Ni se ha movido. Ni cuándo ha terminado su café. Y de repente un tirón en la espalda que estática mantenía en una incómoda inclinación, esa que apenas ahora comienza a notar mientras sube ardiente por toda la columna y le cambia la cara con muecas adoloridas.  
Al volverse a su compañero nota el pelo brillante a raíz de una lluvia que él jamás oyó. No la real.  
Relamida de labios y leve atracón de saliva.

— No — balbucea —. No. Es que, ¡mierda!

El pecoso trastabilla al casi grito, confundido. Kei exasperado. Disconforme y muy conforme. Enojado, feliz, mierda, ¡por qué!

— El libro — agrega enseguida, y ademanes con las manos —, lo terminé. Diablos. Y tengo la garganta seca. No sé cómo me siento porque el final fue tan bueno, pero, ¡pero no sé! Es tan agridulce. Ni yo sabía que lloraba hasta que lo has dicho. Ahh, Yamaguchi. — Y el largo suspiro al nombrarlo, a decirle tantas cosas y a la vez nada, agridulce como hubo descrito al libro, y ven aquí que necesito de tu calor corporal.  
Mas a Tsukishima le alcanza con un simple mimo -si pensabas que diría algo como: sólo con su sonrisa estás equivocadíiisimo- porque es caprichoso en cuanto a su compañero y el contacto en aumento, en abrazos y caricias al cabello para tranquilizar el torbellino hasta regresar a la normalidad; a un nudo ni bueno ni malo.

Sin embargo Tadashi se acerca paulatino con una sonrisa entre diversión y comprensión, y así con todo el descaro del mundo le toma de las mejillas y le planta un beso de consuelo directo en toda la frente.  
Él parpadea. Una, siete veces.  
Y poco a poco, desplazando todo indicio de mal gusto, empieza a sonreír como tonto, inconsciente, mientras las sensaciones de alivio no dejan de abarcarlo.

Pero el corazón alborotado.

~

Para la semana próxima, esa que Yamaguchi ha advertido y canturreado todos los días hasta convertirse en hoy mismo, Tsukishima sale temprano de la universidad cargado de libros, afortunadamente, no muy pesados dentro la mochila colgada en su espalda.

Como es de esperarse y no es sorpresa, en el trayecto desde su universidad a la universidad de Yamaguchi no consigue asiento en el metro. De modo que sus piernas de a ratos se sienten resentidas -pese a haber estado sentado durante las clases- así que tiene que andar cambiando de posición cada cierto tiempo, cargando el peso en una pierna y luego en la otra para no fastidiarlas.

Tch.

El brazo estirado y la mano sosteniendo la baranda cercana al techo, con el cuerpo apretujado y una vaga visión del mundo fuera de las ventanas. De las personas y casas que son pequeñitas conforme algunas zonas y luego tan grandes y prominentes, acumuladas como largos arbustos abultados, en otras. La mente adormecida y perdida un poco más allá pero aquí dentro, en el método de distracción pensante en cualquier cosas. Y tantas cosas.

Sin embargo no toma mucho viaje ya que ambos poseen casi la misma distancia desde sus universidades hasta su casa por lo que el trayecto es mas ameno, y en lo que da cuenta ya está firme, pero dubitativo a falta del pecoso, en la entrada mas todavía fuera del gran edificio.  
En contorno un montón de personas; desde corredores de último minuto, trasladando sus increíbles trabajos, a claros invitados como él que se mueven ya sea tranquilos y en grupos, o inquietos y solitarios hasta hallarse con sus respectivos conocidos. O por simple gusto de estar aquí. Él no da vueltas al asunto.

—¡Tsukki! — la voz se alza entre el gran barullo, chocando sin querer con algunos desconocidos pero finalmente destinada a él.  
Kei eleva la vista en busca de Tadashi, siguiendo el sonido y hallando con éxito al fresco y sonriente chico agitando un brazo para que se le acerque. Lo ve llevando ropa casual, ya que más temprano no se han encontrado, y se sorprende que se trate del tacos en su nueva remera.  
Tan agradable.

Ya. Cálmate.

Tsukishima contiene una mueca de desaprobación a si mismo mientras se acerca. Las cejas un poquito inclinadas.

— Buenas. Estoy saltándome clases por ti. Mejor que me logres sorprender — dice, paseando los ojos por ahí, a su manera de saludar mientras sube y baja los hombros. Para nada está siendo serio, sino al contrario. Pero sea como fuere, está bien si es Yamaguchi. Podría perder muchas clases más, dentro de lo lógico, por él.

Más allá la gente -el zumbido en los oídos-, ajena, desconocida, sonriente, serenas, taciturnos y acelerados que lo hacen pensar, realmente, en cuántas vidas se desarrollan en un mismo sitio y a su vez tan distintas pero que, como hubo dicho, comparten lugar y tiempo y si acaso somos tan banales debido a la cantidad podría también plantarle a Yamaguchi un beso de saludo, de buenos días o tengo ganas de ti y continuar como si nada porque cada uno está atrapado en sus propios problemas; en su manera de ver la vida y ocupándose de sus respectivos asuntos que apenas vacilarían la mirada sin saber exactamente qué ha pasado.

La sensación se escabulle muy pronto, sin embargo. Decolora y escurre como agua, incapaz de recuperarla.

— Lo siento, Tsukki — es la familiar repuesta que recibe. Kei se humedece la boca y le clava la mirada a través del vidrio. Yamaguchi no regresa la mirada, sino un instante después, como habiendo analizado todos los factores y en consecuencia, sin importar cómo, siempre obtuviese la misma respuesta.

Y un pequeño silencio, cómplice. Y después, casi con ternura, las pequeñas sonrisas.

Kei le revuelve el pelo porque lo ha extrañado pese a que pasan todos los días juntos. Pero (jamás lo dirá en alto) Yamaguchi ha estado prestándole menos atención desde que comenzó con este proyecto. Por ende, más tiempo encerrado en el cuarto restringido, y menos para él. Sin conversar encerrados en su habitación a lo largo de la cama, o sencillamente participando en una corriente merienda, o sentados, por qué no, en el sillón mientras miran una película cualquiera. A su manera, fugaz, fugaz.

Ahora siente que las cosas se alinean, toman forma y su lugar en la vida. Su vida.

Así como hallar una espléndida noche donde se pueden ver todas las estrellas y acaso inventar constelaciones porque sí y es divertido, a su gusto.

— ¿Qué esperas, vas a dejarme aquí parado todo el día? — demanda y aparta la mano del cabello llevándose consigo una caricia, disimulada, un hormigueo a los dedos.

Esconde las manos en los bolsillos enseguida, con las puntas de las orejas coloreadas por verle tan contento, contagiándose en secreto. El pecho inflándose, despacio, algo doloroso porque también pasa eso cuando están cerca, muy cerca.  
Yamaguchi hace algo similar a un salto, como volviendo al mundo. Luego niega con la cabeza con una nueva tranquilidad.

Los ojos que se encuentran y siente que lo exponen, porque es débil. Muy débil.

— Ah, lo siento. Vamos.  
A lo lejos un estruendo y quejas sobre alguna maqueta arruinada. El bisbiseo de los árboles y un par de ruedas que rechinando junto a las bocinas acaparan el ambiente.  
Él mira un poco al costado, distraído a la escena.  
Y sin esperar Tadashi lo toma de la muñeca comenzando una corrida hacia el interior del edificio. Kei apenas reacciona cuando sus pies ya están moviéndose por su cuenta, el instante previo a perder el aire. Y la cordura.  
Muy pronto percibe ese extraño malestar en el estómago, despacio, y lo canaliza con una risa; de esas espontáneas, que no hay broma aparente mas también necesitan ser soltadas, expulsadas y aclamadas al viento puesto que aquí estamos y vamos a disfrutar, mientras siguen corriendo.

Recorren largos pasillos coloridos, y al pasar se roban algunas sonrisas con la mirada, tan veloces que apenas son bosquejos en la retina. Pero que estaban ahí.

Tsukishima no adora precisamente el tumulto humano, no obstante tiene en claro sus excepciones y cuándo llevarlas a cabo.

Yamaguchi aprieta su manga un poquito más; los dedos y la palma que le atrapan y arrugan la camisa. Kei está a punto de mencionar el repentino dolor en su muñeca pero cuando intenta reclamar su compañero detiene en seco frente a una puerta. Él choca el pecho levemente contra su hombro y se atraca con las palabras.  
Yamaguchi está estático de lado y, a pesar de la estupefacción, Tsukishima se permite idealizar sus facciones durante un instante, en el perfil congelado con sus pestañas suspendidas.  
Pero incluso en un momento tan particular de estar ido, tan jodidamente sumergido en alguien que mirarle unos segundos no alcanza, se hace con la noción y pronto nota la repentina falta de personas; es un pasillo largo pero desolado, casi totalmente.

En las ventanas el aire se mece despacio y profundo. El aroma a primavera pasea inquieto y le acaricia la nuca. Kei percibe un escalofrío y lo canaliza parándose frente a su amigo, quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta, un poco neutral y un poco suave. No se decide. Le mira a los ojos y nota un leve temor escondido, pero brillantes. Tan brillantes. A él se le encoge el estómago e intenta imponerse inflando el pecho. Segundos más tarde las pupilas toman movimiento.  
Kei suelta el aire.

Tadashi sonríe apenas y vuelve a verse neutral.

— Por favor, veas lo que veas, no te marches sin darme una respuesta — responde con una seriedad extraña en él, como una súplica y a su vez una orden directa que, de todas formas, no planea desobedecer.

Kei se empuja los lentes para verle mejor, que en algún momento se le han resbalado.

— ¿Respuesta a qué? ¿Qué hay dentro? — Muere de curiosidad, pero su voz suena terrible.

—Sólo entra.

— Yamaguchi, me asustas. En cuanto haya un asesino, yo ... — se marea sobre sí mismo. Es decir, ¿un asesino?, ¿en serio? Pero vale aclarar que está un poco desorbitado porque tiene que entrar él solo, con el peso de que tendrá que responder a algo. Quizás su compañero no confía tanto en si mismo y le desconsolaría que no le guste su trabajo. No -Kei niega repetidas veces en su cabeza-, Yamaguchi no es más así. Él es fuerte, lo sabe.

Se le escapa un suspiro raro.

—Oh, sí, planeo matarte — dice el de las pecas —. Pero en realidad hay dinosaurios. Enormes y feroces, esperando a por ti. Ya sabes — mínimo alzamiento de hombros —, muerte digna.

— No eres gracioso — le riñe sin contener la sonrisita. O bien sin lograrlo pues falla miserablemente mientras tanto. Es un tonto.

— Pero, en serio no... — pequeña pausa para pensar qué decir.

—Entra... Idiota. — La sonrisa extendida de modo que le ve hasta las muelas. Los bonitos dientes. Y Tadashi lo empuja de repente, desde el estómago, haciéndole trastabillar al ingresar. Mas no da tiempo de reñirle, quejarse por lo bajo o simplemente suspirar porque se le termina el aire, se le detienen los ojos y de ser consciente sabría que su boca entreabierta es el claro reflejo de un ovalo.

En el salón una vista encantadora.

En sus piernas gelatina.

Y en el pecho las punzadas.

Tsukishima se repone lentamente.

~

Hubo un tiempo en que su corazón latía solamente para mantenerle con vida. (Es decir, como todos.)

De bombear su motor sanguíneo y apenas acelerándose quizás en documentales alquilados durante tardes de niñez junto a nii-san, con los ojos ardientes en aquellas particulares especies de hacia millones de años atrás que tan increíbles aún cree. Pero no por una cualidad en especial. O sea, sí. Al menos si algún tipo de temor afrontaba en él, o con emociones explosivas como cuando obtuvo sus propios tenis de voleibol para seguir aún más emocionado con el deporte que tanto le gustaba y había sido influenciado por Akiteru.

Pero nunca antes por alguien en específico, propio de crearle una reacción en cadena y desequilibrar el universo.  
Hasta que un día aleatorio, así sin más, se detuvo al pensar en Yamaguchi mientras, en ese mismo instante, mantenía los ojos fijos en él. Fue como una tormenta a pesar de que el rostro le brillaba bajo el sol veraniego. Y cayó, por supuesto.  
Entonces, sólo entonces e imposible de removerse de su cabeza y pecho, el corazón se aceleró. Por mil demonios ardientes que se aceleró, y de pronto llegó una extraña vergüenza y luego las manos sudorosas.  
Había llegado el amor, en efecto; mejillas coloradas, rojas, picantes, y tuvo que tragar fuertemente para no ahogarse.  
Y el día cualquiera convirtió en un día genuino, de esos días donde extrañamente el mundo se mueve de manera distinta, de que todo color está bien y todo gira en torno a la armonía y el bienestar. Sí, sí, esos días brillantes -pequeña pausa para relamerse los labios-, que arden y se incendian y se queman muy rápido, siempre siendo fugaces pero a pesar de durar un breve pedazo de tiempo, se incrusta y recuerda largo rato.  
Como si de repente tocaran las inconfundibles campanadas de High hopes y se hiciera con él dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez. Tranquilo. Pero fogoso.

Y al parpadear no era más él mismo, sino una versión mejorada. Algo así como haber despertado ese engranaje dormido y enseguida comenzase a cambiar a buen camino, a funcionar en momentos que antes ni notaba, desatando desde nervios hasta incómoda felicidad en exceso por un simple acompañamiento.

Pero como todo adolescente hubo de creer en suficientes inseguridades para guardar el secreto, atarse la llave al cuello y de ser posible jamás pulirla ni sacarla a la luz. Era mejor mantener a su amigo y evitar el riesgo de perder los años debido al peor improvisto.

Hasta ahora.

Kei expande los ojos sorprendido y abrumado. El salón a oscuras en su totalidad. Sin embargo, lentamente descubriendo las pequeñas luces en todas las paredes, en todas las superficies en que su mirada se posa, cubierta de asombro.

Son... estrellas.

Alza la vista al techo y también están allí, fulgurosas, como un borrón sobre el firmamento.  
En todos lados, donde sea que mire, estrellas.  
El aliento se le congela en la boca. Está estático. Mentalmente.  
A su vez se mueve, serpenteante, poco a poco sintiendo las pupilas agrandarse más y más porque de hecho la belleza es tan grande, tan inmensa y trascendental, que el corazón acelera casi subiéndose a la garganta y acortando el aire desde allí.

Cuando logra volver un poco se pregunta qué diablos es todo esto. Así nada más, pero con una genuina sonrisa.

— Sorpresa, sorpresa — dice de repente un agradable Tadashi, como si su reacción haya sido la esperada asimismo completamente tímido y quizás, si pudiese verlo, tan rojo como él ahora. Y de hecho lo comprueba porque al instante las luces encienden y con rapidez mira al chico ingresando desde la misma puerta, con la sonrisa más grande que la última vez.

Kei lo sigue con la mirada cuando se adentra despacio y finalmente un joven de pecas se planta delante suyo; se ve tan seguro y a la vez inquieto. Y piensa que si no fuera como, en realidad, es, le abrazaría fuertemente siendo -o bien queriendo ser- capaz de calmarlo con todo lo que tiene, incluso siendo tan poco.

— Yamaguchi— llama a pesar de que el chico le sostiene la mirada. Al instante deja escapar la pequeña sonrisa completamente inconsistente. Y feliz a raíz de él, como haberlo encontrado después de mucho tiempo.  
Entonces se le acaba el aire.  
Los nervios.  
Los malditos nervios.

Cae en cuenta de la realidad.

Hasta que Yamaguchi lo toma de la camisa, en los hombros. Y él siente un lejano deja vú pasar frente a sus ojos. Pero ahora Yamaguchi no lo sacude ni aprieta con fuerza, ni grita algo sobre su orgullo. Ni se muestra enojado.

Sino que lo besa.

Y Kei sigue pensando que es genial.

Al instante corresponde, casi desesperado por mover los labios y controlar la ansia que sube y sube extasiada de finalmente atraparle. Es evidente que no le soltará tan fácil. En efecto tantea las manos temblorosas y sin embargo, con todo el cuidado del mundo, planta una en su espalda y la otra sobre su nuca, atrayéndole más.

Se deja llevar, imposible de creer en la realidad y quizás un chasquido lo traería de vuelta de sus imaginaciones.  
Pero al separarse, agitados y respirando con dificultad, el sabor a Yamaguchi se mantiene en sus labios. Y automáticamente los relame.

Los ojos sumergidos en los suyos.

— ¿Por qué? — se atreve a preguntar incluso cuando le ha correspondido y besado hasta lo imposible.  
Las piernas le tiemblan un poquito, decide afirmar el agarre pasando el otro brazo también por su espalda. A Yamaguchi no parece importarle.  
— ¿Y tu presentación? — agrega, antes de dejarle responder —. Has estado días encerrados en ese feo cuarto trabajando en no se qué que no has querido decirme — y agrega más, sin controlar que la voz le suene a reproche. Pues aunque la sorpresa ha sido agradable, está seguro (años de conocerlo) que aún falta algo más.

Yamaguchi se ríe y le acomoda el ceño que en algún momento ha fruncido, sin notarlo. Kei se deja hacer, soltándole apenas y cuando relaja lo vuelve a aprisionar entre sus brazos.

— No es un cuarto feo — responde Tadashi e inminentemente Kei blanquea la mirada, agraciado —. Y ahora cierra los ojos.

— ¿No van a comerme tus dinosaurios? — responde mientras obedece. Se sorprende a la facilidad en la que se manifiesta, y si quizás Yamaguchi le dijera que se aventara de un tren en movimiento, probablemente lo haría. O algo así.  
Se olvida incluso del porqué, pues también tiene ese poder sobre él.

—Prometo intentar que no. Ahora no abras los ojos hasta que te lo diga.

Tsukishima asiente aún sin saber si lo está mirando. Pronto escucha lo que es una tela removerse, y al parecer caer, suavemente.  
Un par de pasos de regreso y una mano que tira de la suya y lo hace caminar.  
Kei aprieta los ojos inquieto. Dura poco.

— Abre los ojos.

Obedece a la voz cual autómata, apuradísimo de ver qué sucede. Vuelve a congelarse.  
Su mirada varía desde Yamaguchi, rojo desde todas las esquinas posibles, y el gran lienzo junto a él.

Y en el lienzo un perfil con el que ha convivido toda la vida: él, Kei Tsukishima.  
De colores mezclados y un brillo particular que, incluso cuando se trata de si mismo y para nada es egoísmo, no puede creer lo bien que se ve. Que se nota con claridad la cantidad de trabajo que ha llevado, y la pasión -sí, incluso alguien como él puede pensar sobre pasiones- con la que ha sido elaborado.

De su boca debe salir algo así como un "Waah" impresionadíiiisimo, pero la verdad es que está sin palabras. Es decir, Yamaguchi lo ha dibujado, lo ha pintado, lo ha presentado y trabajado mucho tiempo, a él, solamente a él.

— Esto — logra articular —, esto es... — Kei se acerca hasta él y le clava la mirada, nervioso — ¿Por qué?

La manera en que ahora se miran, por dios, bien podría prohibirse tanta intensidad, desde ambas partes. Los corazones acelerados y las bocas semi-abiertas, súbitos sentimientos atacando desde todos los frentes.  
Kei nunca antes ha sentidos tantas cosas imposibles de nombrar. Como estar descompuesto, pero el único arreglo y también la causa es Yamaguchi.

— Creo que puedes imaginar lo que significa. Y lo de antes — explica Tadashi, susurrando lo último y Tsukishima comprende enseguida que habla del beso.  
Ah, el beso. Paladea al recordarlo. Un poquito avergonzado baja y sube la vista, recordando a su vez cóoomo ha correspondido, con lengua y dientes, dando todo de sí.  
Asiente con una sonrisita, casi demasiado orgulloso por haberlo besado con tanta intensidad.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Kei ni siquiera lo piensa. En menos de un segundo le devuelve el beso, que luego se convierte en tantos idas y venidas que quién sabe cuántos van. Ambos sonríen entre ello, como efecto dominó que siempre les funciona (más a él contagiado por Tadashi que viceversa) y los labios se muerden, aprietan y acarician una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. El cual no existe. Pero para ello existen las pausas.

Kei inhala profundamente, juntando valor.  
Y lo suelta:

— Yo nací para amarte — susurra sobre su boca de modo que al hablar le sigue tocando los labios, calientes y húmedos del reciente hecho. Y la miel se espesa taaanto que le cuesta abrir los ojos. Pero, despacio, lo hace. Tadashi también le mira, despegando las pestañas con un par de revoloteos consecutivos.

¡Y un increíble sentimiento está surgiendo!

Tsukishima sube la mano que mantenía en la espalda y le acomoda un mechón rebelde por detrás de la oreja. El chico se deja, dócil, y aparentemente sin notarlo. Hasta que comienza a verse un tono rojizo en zonas específicas de la cara, y por acto reflejo a él también se le empapan las mejillas.  
Enseguida sonríe leve mientras se aleja (apenas el rostro), extrañado al revuelto porque además de inesperado lo ha imaginado tantas, tantas veces. Y hacerlo sabe mejor que imaginarlo. Pero en cambio, al hacerlo los nervios son tan intensos al igual de las demás sensaciones (como el corazón desbocado). Kei rueda un poquito los ojos hacia él mismo, pues asegura que se acostumbrará.  
Puesto que ahora el tiempo con Yamaguchi no seguirá siendo el mismo, sino mucho mejor.  
Como si los bosquejos en acuarelas fueran ahora reales y enormes retratos que se funden entre sí y dan lugar a una pintura impresionante digna de presentarse en un museo que deslumbraría hasta al más arisco. Y le llamaría algo así como sus sentimientos coloridos.

Tadashi susurra algo que él se guarda solamente para sí y debe de sonar similar o algo así porque de hecho se le acelera mucho más el corazón de esa manera linda de hacerlo, por un motivo propiamente lindo también.

— Eres genial — dice, porque el momento lo amerita. También porque en verdad lo es y quién sabe cuánto más habría de ahogarse con estos sentimientos a punto de rebalsar de no ser por Yamaguchi. Lo cual es genial.  
Yamaguchi desvía el rostro a un costado, sin embargo él lo toma de la barbilla al instante y le obliga a mirarle, muy seguro de sus palabras y que éstas sean capaces de grabarse en su mente (con ese tono de firmeza) hasta que finalmente Yamaguchi lo comprendiera y asumiera. Porque así es.

Es probable que cuando lleguen a casa pondrá I was born to love you a todo volumen. Y cantará, un poco fuera de si mismo, con esas alturas propias de Freddie, pero el amor hace cosas tan locas como dejarse gritar y ser sacudido hasta trastabillar mientras su remera se arruga, pero por un buen motivo al fin de cuentas. Y entonces subirá más, cantando un poco para enrojecer al de pecas y también a él porque no es como si fuera de piedra.  
No importa, a Yamaguchi no le molestará. Seguramente cantará mejor que él.

Kei se humedece los labios y retoma al beso. Las palabras sobran. Las canciones no.

Tan tranquilo.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) "Sombras verdes, ballena blanca" es un libro de Ray Bradbury. (Supuestamente leído aquí por Tsukki). Es precioso.♥
> 
> Nt:  
> Casi se me pasa escribir "llamaguchi" un par de veces JAJAJAJ ni sé porqué xD.
> 
> Es un oneshot cortito (en un principio xD) porque se me vino de repente la idea mezclada con las ganas enormes que tenía de hacer un Tsukkiyama, y la promesa pendiente para Flor que al fin pude conllevar.  
> En su mayoría está escrito por celular, así que lamento algún error coladito por ahí.
> 
> QUE CONSTE que no planeaba añadir nada sobre Queen, pero justamente durante el final los estaba escuchando y bueeeeeno.
> 
> Gracias por leer, abrazos.
> 
> Nao. <3


End file.
